Take Me Out of the Ball Game
by Red Witch
Summary: The XMen and Misfits play a little baseball which quickly becomes a game of Mutant Ball AKA Let's Torture the Adults Ball!


**The disclaimer telling all of you that I don't own any X-Men Evolution or GI Joe characters was stolen by Xi, who I do own. I also own Althea, Trinity and Baby Claudius. Okay a lot of you have asked me if I am going to incorporate what's going on in the show to my Misfits universe and I will. Things like X23, Apocalypse and yes the Misfits getting a chance to steal the spotlight are going to happen. Eventually. I promise. But I have a lot of plans and twists how this series is going to go so you'll have to be patient okay? **

But if anyone else wants to have fun in the Misfit universe or do his or her own take on it go right ahead! Have fun! Right now you're just going to have to be patient with this bit of fluff that was suggested to me! 

**Take Me Out of the Ball Game**

"Well it was a good plan in theory," Xavier sighed as he felt the mansion shake violently. He looked out his study window and saw a fireball streak by.

"Yeah who would have thought that a friendly game of baseball between the Misfits and the X-Men would have ended up like this?" Roadblock sighed.

"I would have," Logan grumbled. "These are our kids we're talking about!" The three men were hiding out in Xavier's study. 

Hank walked in wearing a singed umpire suit. "I need a drink and I need it now!" He snapped taking off his catcher's mask.

"Having another 'seventh inning stretch' I see?" Roadblock smirked. 

"All right how did the latest game of 'Mutant Ball' start this time?" Xavier sighed as he got the scotch from his drawer and poured Hank a glass. "Bobby? Lance? Kurt?" 

"Actually it started with Xi," Hank sighed. "Well technically Pietro. He's the one who told him he could use the bat for hitting."

"Forgive me for not being much of a fan of baseball but isn't that the object of the game?" Logan asked.

"Not when it's used for hitting the players as you're running around the bases," Hank sighed. 

"Uh huh…" Logan sighed. 

"That's when Remy decided to charge up one of the bases so it would explode before Xi got to it," Hank continued as Xavier handed him a glass.

"I see," Roadblock said.

"Unfortunately Rogue just happened to catch the ball and was closest to the base at the time…" Hank continued. 

"I get the picture," Xavier winced as he felt a massive headache coming on. 

"Of course Jamie was also close to the blast and of course he ended up accidentally making a lot of clones of himself," Hank said. "Which soon proved to be a mistake because that gave the triplets the idea to chase him around for some 'Six inning smoochies'," Hank said. "By the time I got that sorted out Tabitha had decided to substitute one of her time bombs for the baseball, and of course lucky me Todd missed the ball and well it kind of went downhill from there." 

"Oh my…" Xavier sighed as another explosion sounded off. "I think we'd better go down there and see what's going on the field."

"You mean if there's anything left of the field," Logan sighed as they left. "Coming Hank?"

"No way! I've suffered enough!" Hank told them. "Call me when football season starts!" 

"Oh yeah that ought to be a blast," Roadblock sighed. 

They made it to the field and found that the X-Men were batting. Needless to say some of the X-Men had decided to be only spectators to make it fair to the visiting team. Kitty was one of the X-Men who had opted not to play. In fact she was acting as an announcer of some sort. 

"Okay like Trinity is making another play for Jamie but Jamie's playing it safe by staying up in the tree," Kitty spoke into a wireless microphone. "Looks like Cover Girl is trying to go for first base with Low Light. She's taking a pretty big lead out there. Looks like he's a bit scared to pick her up. The truce between Ray and Tabitha has bottomed out again and now Sam's getting in on the action. Yeah it's a long right hook out to centerfield!" 

"YEOW!" A snap of lightning was heard. "STORM WHAT DID I SAY **THIS **TIME?" 

"And it looks like Shipwreck has struck out again," Kitty said. 

"Kitty you're supposed to be commenting on the game!" Scott said.

"Why would I want to do that?" Kitty asked. "What's happening off the field is much more interesting than what's happening on it!" 

"I'm okay…" Shipwreck wobbled back. "She missed me this time."

"He's getting faster," Ororo grumbled to Cover Girl. 

"Gotta be the shoes," Cover Girl remarked. 

Kurt hit the ball and teleported to first, second and was heading for third base. He stopped and couldn't find the base. "Xi did you hide the base using your powers?" He yelled.

"No I stole it," Pietro zipped up to him with the ball. "Tag! You're out!" He threw it at him. 

Kurt managed to teleport back to second. "HA!" He laughed. Then he realized that he was standing on top of Fred who was sitting on the base. 

"Hello," Fred grinned. "Problem? Can't find something? YEOW!" He jumped up when Tabitha lit a time bomb under his butt. Kurt took the opportunity to stand on the base.

"Yeah!" Kurt danced around. "Go me! Go me! Whoo hoo! Boo-ya!" 

"You know we should charge people to watch this," Shipwreck said. "You gotta admit it's interesting to watch." 

"It's embarrassing to watch," Logan groaned. "Okay Slim try to hit the ball out of the park!" 

"No problem with Alvers pitching!" Scott laughed. 

"I'm gonna pound this ball right into your face!" Lance snapped.

"Oh this ball's gonna hit a face all right!" Scott shouted as he waved the bat. "But it's not gonna be mine!" His bat made a crack as he hit the ball. "Oh yeah!" 

However it went out of bounds and into the benches. It hit Peter on the head just after he reverted to his metal form. It still knocked him flat. "Ow…" He moaned. 

"Oops," Scott gulped. 

"Well you were right about that," Lance remarked. "It did hit somebody's face." 

"That's gotta leave a dent," Todd looked at Peter. "You okay yo?" 

"Ooooooh," Peter lay there in his metal form.

"Well at least it didn't hit anything important," Lance snickered. 

"Peter!" Kitty ran over and held his head in her lap. 

"HEY!" Lance shouted. 

"HA!" Scott snapped. 

"Shut up Scott this is your fault!" Kitty snapped. 

"Yeah Summers!" Lance snapped.

"Hey it was an accident! I was aiming for Alvers!" Scott snapped. 

"That's it!" Lance threw down his glove. The ground started to tremble. "You are going down!"

"Try it!" Scott snapped as he readied his visor. He narrowly dodged a bat thrown at him by Kitty. "HEY!"

"That's for Peter you jerk!" Kitty tackled Scott.

"No! Kitty!" Lance ran up. "Let me do it!" Then he was blindsided by Peter. "You recovered quick enough!" 

"That's it Avalanche!" Peter roared. "You are going down!"

"Me? Summers is the one who beaned you!" 

"Well here we go again," Althea sighed. She looked over. "Fred put down that hot dog! There's no eating in left field!" 

"MUHAHAHAHA! TAKE THAT!" They heard Pietro's voice and a thwack of the bat. Tabitha ran by being chased by a swarm of bees. 

"Pietro!" Tabitha screamed. "I'm gonna kill you!" 

"Oh boy!" Todd hopped after the bees. "Lunchtime!" 

"Hey no eating!" Fred shouted as Todd hopped along grabbing as many bees as he could with his tongue. 

"I'll get 'em!" Bobby shot out a cold blast of snow. "Oops!"

His target had missed and it hit Jean and Amara instead. "Okay that's it!" Jean snapped.

"Let's kill him," Amara said flaming up. 

"TRINITY CUT IT OUT! NO KISSING!" Jamie screamed. 

"Yup another typical day with the Misfits and the X-Men," Low Light sighed as he watched the kids fighting on the field." 

"Should we at least make an attempt to stop this…whatever this is?" Xavier asked. 

"You first," Roadblock said. 

"XI PUT DOWN THAT BASEBALL BAT!" Logan shouted. 

***********************************************************************

"So who won the game?" Hank asked when Logan staggered in later. 

"Well we don't exactly know," Logan sighed. "We forgot to keep track of who was keeping score. But we do know Xi got the most hits."

"Please tell me you mean he hit baseballs," Hank moaned.

"I wish I could," Logan said. "Pass the scotch will ya?" 


End file.
